


Life's Adventures

by LunarDragon24



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-Canon, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-History, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mild violence, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarDragon24/pseuds/LunarDragon24
Summary: Collection of short stories of Spyro, his friends, and the other dragons through life. The adventures of their every day lives that doesn't involves fighting with Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress, instead we see them live out their lives while reinforcing friendships and relationships. Through their experiences, they learn something new about themselves, what's going on around them, and about each other.
Relationships: Sparx & Spyro the Dragon
Kudos: 6





	1. New Life (Baby Astor)

**Author's Note:**

> I had been wanting to post my Spyro short stories for quite some time now and started writing them after reading a few others. Now since I'm making the comic, I thought that this would be a very nice fit to write short stories that goes along with it while focusing on things that wouldn't really fit in the flow of the comic. Since the comic starts off over a thousand years before the events of Spyro 1, this short story collection starts off this way as well. As you could tell from the story's first chapter involving baby Astor.
> 
> There are some important things to note. Because the way that the short story collection and the comic starts off with, Nestor, Titian, Cosmos, Bruno, and Lateef haven't hatched yet, and wouldn't hatch until 400-500 years after the dragons have been banished. With this, I made characters who are leaders before them for my comic, putting them here helps me expand their backgrounds and personalities that otherwise wouldn't be able to fit in the comic or disrupts the comic's flow. Basically the comic is about the lives and hardships the dragons face shortly before, during, and after they were banished. With events happening before and after their banishment. Unlike the short story collection, the comic is more violent giving it a PG-13 rating. I'll post more about it in the future. The short stories will have a time stamp on them telling how long ago before a major event or any of the first 3 Spyro games. Once we hit the present, I'll add a time stamp for consistency even though they will be in order. There are Machinist dragons and Aquifier dragons will appear in the comic, but they may appear in the short stories.
> 
> With that out of the way. All of the past Dragon leaders we see here and in the comic already have names, and they were leaders before the present leaders. Their leadership passed down to those who are leaders in the present after they retired/passed away. Cora leadership is passed down to her grandson, and Tink's leadership is passed down to one of the remaining Machinists, those two characters don't have names yet. Both Aesha and Cora are female. Here they are.
> 
> Dax- Artisans leader  
> Steffon- Peace Keepers leader  
> Garreth- Magic Crafters leader  
> Puck- Beast Makers leader  
> Aesha- Dream Weavers leader  
> Cora- Aquifiers leader  
> Tink- Machinists leader
> 
> Some extra head canon notes:  
> Taika- The name of the Forgotten Realms that is used by everyone who lives there. The dragons have called the realm that name before they were banished. After they were banished, they started calling it Forgotten Realms, Forgotten Worlds, and Forbidden Place. Everyone else who lives there well into the present still calls it Taika. The Sorceress calls it 'My Domain' as it belongs to her.  
> Easton- Capitol city deep within the Dragon kingdom that sits at the shore and has a river flowing through it. There is a castle in the center of the city along with the library, a school, and a building that houses portals leading all over the Dragon kingdom and to Charmed Ridge, all of them are separated by a communal park that has a large monument built after all of the dragon clans/families unified at the center. The communal park is a good place to hang out, hold weddings, and celebrations. The entire city became abandoned and a playground for looters and vandals after the dragons are banished.  
> Nursery- A hidden structure under the castle where the eggs are protected and cared for until it's time to take them outside for the Year Of The Dragon Festival the day before they hatch. The way to it's entrance is hidden, only dragons and fairies know where it is.  
> Secret Caverns- Underground hidden storage that holds everything that is important and can easily be stored there. Most of the times they have the emergency food stores, seed vault for all of the plants they use for various reasons, and old books and scrolls that have been copied and replaced for new generations to enjoy, but are so old and fragile that they need to be stored there. There are enough space to fit the library's entire collection. It's connected to the castle, school, and the library, the entrance is also hidden.  
> Escape tunnels- A series of maze like tunnels that connects to all places all over the Dragon kingdom. They are used in case there is an attack in one location and everyone can go a hidden entree and escape. The entrance can be blown up by a hidden bomb attached to a fuse. They are also connected to Charmed Ridge, and entrance is still there with a dead bomb.  
> Midnight Mountain- Dream Weavers home until the Sorceress and her army attacked the mountain and took it over. Once the Sorceress took it over, she destroyed all of the buildings and turned it to what it is now.
> 
> This is it for now, there will be more stuff as this goes on. Until then, enjoy the stories! :D

**Summary:**   
1,032 years before the events of Spyro 3.

Astor is one out of two-thousand baby dragons who hatched today. His parents are very happy and excited about their new baby. For Astor however, the world is bright, full of noises and voices, covered in smells, and filled to the brim of sights to see. Blissfully unaware of how eventful and crazy his life will be.

* * *

Finally, after all this time, he had made his way out of the egg. The baby dragon is quickly met with the soft grass on his back, voices of other dragons, and the morning sun on his face. As he works on getting his back legs and tail free from the other half of the egg, he is picked up by one of the adult dragons.

“What a cutie!” His mother excitedly and softly spoke.

The baby is met by what appears to be his mother as she gently holds him and dries him off with a cloth.

His father looks over the baby before he starts talking as well, “It’s a boy too. Looks like that it’s your turn to name him.”

The dragoness starts getting up while gently holding the infant. “We had been wanting to use this name for a long time; His name will be Astor.”

Astor snuggles into his mother’s arms and begins looking around as his mother carries him through the crowd. There are some families waiting for their eggs to hatch, abandoned broken egg shells lay on the ground waiting for someone to pick them up, some families hanging out and talking to other members of their clan introducing them to their hatchlings. Fairies are busying themselves with meeting baby dragons, cleaning up abandoned egg shells, and hanging out with the dragons. His father is next to his mother carrying what seems like a basket with a cushion and blanket.

They reached a large group of tables with tons of food and water on them. There are already dragons there either getting food for themselves or busy feeding baby dragons who had also just hatched. Astor is placed on the table while his father uses a knife to cut up lamb chops to smaller, more manageable pieces for him. He can’t wait to try the food on the table and starts crawling towards the food.

“Here you go, Astor.” Astor’s mother said as she gave him some of the lamb chops as she started feeding him.

Astor couldn’t believe how good the food tastes! He doesn’t know what it is, but whatever it is has to be wonderful! He goes for another piece, and another, and another. Every time his father couldn’t cut up some food for him fast enough, he whines. His mother introduced him to some juicy fleshy red food that doesn’t taste like what he just had a moment ago. Whatever it is, it tastes very good as well!

“He seems to really enjoy that watermelon.” A high pitched voice said.

Astor looks up at a small humanoid creature that is smaller than him. There are two of them. He wondered what they were as one of them came up to him.

“Hey little one. What is your name?” The fairy asked him.

“His name is Astor.” His mother answered.

“Cute!” The fairy replied as she started to play with him.

Astor squeals happily as he tries to catch up to the fairy as she flies around him and lands on his back. The fairy walks down his back to meet Astor face to face, and hugs him. Astor couldn’t figure out what those creatures were, but they seemed to be very friendly and a lot of fun!

Soon an unfamiliar dragon picks him up and smiles at him. Astor was surprised by this, but he quickly smiles and squeals when he sees this dragon. He reaches out to him wanting to play. The dragon is a light pea-green color with horns that are short and curved back. He is not his father, but who cares, it’s a new friend!

“It’s nice to meet you Astor.” The dragon calmly spoke. “I’m Dax, and I like to welcome you to the Artisan clan.”

Astor isn’t sure what Dax had just said. He just stared at him until he was passed on back to his parents.

“Well I gotta get going, you guys take care.” Dax said as he rubs his fingers on one of Astor’s fore-paws before walking off.

As the day went by, Astor got to meet more Artisan dragons and children older than him. He also met with one of the dragons who is responsible for the eggs before they hatched. She had to check on the hatchlings soon after they hatch to make sure that they’re healthy. Astor wasn’t a fan of being prodded at for most of it and was constantly whining and trying to get away in protest. He only calmed down once he was given some chicken to snack on.

By the end of the day, the families started heading home while everyone else cleans up from the celebration. Astor is exhausted from the day in general and is falling asleep in the basket as his parents carried him home. Once they got home, Astor took a good look around the house. It looks like it’s something to explore just like the world outside. For now, that can wait. Astor just closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Little everyone knows, the Year Of The Dragon Festival in twelve years will be the last normal one with no major serious events going along with it for a long time…….


	2. Eventful First Meeting (With child Sorceress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,019 years 11 months before the events of Spyro 3.
> 
> It had been a month since a peace treaty was made with a trial period between the dragons and the dinosaurs. It was also agreed that the dinosaurs’ princess learns magic from Garreth. What the dragons don’t know, the dinosaur princess has her own motivations for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a month after my comic's prologue. Here we focus on some of my characters and the Sorceress as a a child. The Sorceress don't have an official real name, so I have to give her one since doesn't doesn't make any sense for someone calling a child a sorceress when they are too young to be one, let alone know how to use magic. The name Maleficent just came up one day when coming up with names to call the Sorceress when her title and nickname 'Witch' is not used. The name was stuck like this since. Here is a little fun fact, I based child Sorceress' personality on the bratty rich girl from 'Willy Wanka and The Chocolate Factory" with the mix of her own personality.
> 
> Zuma is half Magic Crafter and half Peace Keeper. Conall is Titan's great-grandfather. I had been planing to make a family tree for some of the dragons.

With Zuma leading the way through Dinosaur kingdom towards the dinosaurs' city, they stayed high up in the sky as they flew there. He had been here multiple times, enough times that he knows where all of the watchtowers, farms, and towns’ locations were. What altitude to be in to avoid getting hit by cannonballs and arrows. Conall stayed under Garreth to watch out for signs of danger from below and to protect him. He can see some dinosaurs pointing their arrows at them, waiting to fire when they get low enough. Conall wondered how many dinosaurs had agreed to the peace treaty or just didn't care. They’re going too fast to fully analyze what’s going on down at the watchtowers.

Unlike the Dragon kingdom which is filled to the brim with magic, dragons flying for whatever reason, and all kinds of things going on that is only possible with magic pulsing through the kingdom and the land beyond it. The Dinosaur kingdom is mostly devoid of magic since dragons almost never visit there, the Peace Keepers only visit to check on them for any signs of threats. Only a few bits of magic are left behind by the Peace Keepers as they traveled through. But the magic here is only in this altitude, not anywhere near the ground.

The Dinosaur kingdom castle and the city that surrounds it are now coming very close as they are deep in the center of the kingdom. “Here we are guys, we’re now entering the center of Dinosaur kingdom.” Zuma spoke up, breaking the quiet flight.

The dragons carefully make their way towards the castle with both Zuma and Conall keeping a very close eye on their surroundings as they approach the castle. The good news is, almost everyone doesn’t seem to be attacking. Garreth is ready for anything just in case they are attacked, the last thing he wants to do is show the enemy that he’s nervous about being here. Once they made it to the castle’s gates, the gatekeeper appeared to be agitated by all this.

“Finally you came here, my king and queen had been waiting for you!” The gatekeeper said in a very rude sarcastic tone. He can’t believe what he has to say next. “You dragons can come in.”

‘ _ Looks like we’ll have to deal with him for the next 12 years… _ ’ Garreth thought to himself as he and the two Peace Keepers walk onto the castle grounds.

They walk through the castle grounds and into the castle itself where Trent and his wife, Trisha had been waiting. But where is Maleficent?

“Hey Garreth, welcome!” Trent said warmly as the dragons came in. “This is my wife Trisha. Trisha, this is Garreth, the dragon who is going to teach Maleficent magic.”

Trisha politely bows to the dragons, “It’s very nice to meet you Garreth. Who are those two next to you?”

Garreth gestured to the two Peace Keepers next to him and answered, “This is Conall and Zuma. Keep in mind that you guys are under no obligation to boss them around. While we’re here in your kingdom for Maleficent’s magic lessons, both Conall and Zuma will only do what I tell them to do. If your soldiers were to attack either me or them, they will not hesitate to attack back.”

“Don’t worry, we fully understand.” Trent reassured Garreth.

Garreth looks around and sees that someone is missing. “Where is Maleficent?” He asked.

Trisha is a little sheepish at first before she answered, “Maleficent is running late this morning, but she should be ready soon.”

“In the meantime, would you like us to give you a tour of the castle so you know your way around it better?” Trent offered.

“Sure, it’ll pass the time.” Garreth answered since there isn’t much to do at the moment.

Trent and Trisha start giving the dragons a tour around the castle, showing them the various rooms and sections of the castle while telling them all about them. Soon they walked down a hallway lined with windows on one side as they headed towards the stairs. Down the stairs, there is a large wooden door.

“This here is the dungeon where criminals are locked up until they are sent to the prison. The only reasons they get sent here is when they are caught doing anything that will harm me, my family, and the castle, while in the castle.” Trent explained.

They make their way to the library on one of the upper floors of the castle. The library is just as nice as the castle, it has bookshelves lining the walls with tables and chairs at the center. Large windows are located at the back.

“This is the library. Normally we don’t allow guests here, but you guys are allowed to use the library whenever you please. Just remember not to take any of the books out of the library.” Trisha explains as she shows them around the library.

None of the dragons aren’t too interested in the library, but they didn’t show and say it. They do wonder if they could find any stolen books here as some books had been stolen from their library back at Easton and had been missing since.

“Garreth, do you think that some of the missing books from our library back home might be here?” Conall whispered to Garreth.

Garreth whispered back, “Possibly, but we can only come here when we have the chance. If some of the books are here, me and the others will need to talk to Trent and Trisha about them giving us our stolen books back. Until then, we can’t accuse them for withholding our stolen books from us until we know that some of the books are here.”

“Got it.” Conall quietly answered.

Soon the tour finishes off in the throne room. The throne room is elegant with gold trimmed curtains at the windows on both sides. There are royal chairs at the back of the room with statues on both sides. It has polished stone flooring with a large nice rug on top to make it look nice.

“Lastly, this is the throne room. There isn’t much going on, but it’s used for important meetings with my kingdom’s council. Other than that, the room isn’t really used that much.” Trent explains about the throne room.

Just then everyone heard a young voice shrieking very rudely from the doorway. “Finally I found all of you! I had been looking all over the castle!!” They all turned and saw a ten year old dinosaur princess walking into the room, looking irritated.

“Maleficent, please be nice, we have guests here!” Trisha scolds Maleficent for her rude entree.

“This is my daughter that I told you about, her name is Maleficent. She’s having one her foul moods again…” Trent introduced the dragons to Maleficent while trying to talk over his wife giving their daughter a serious talking to about her behavior.

“Fine whatever!” Maleficent yelled in frustration as she shoved her mother away to get to the dragons. “Father, who are those dragons?”

The dragons aren’t pleased with Maleficent’s attitude and behavior, and are wondering what they’re getting themselves into. Now that Garreth had agreed to teach Maleficent magic and the fact they’re here, there is no turning back. Hopefully Maleficent will mature and become nicer as time goes on.

Zuma leaned over towards Garreth and whispered in his ear, “Are you sure you want to go through with this? The girl was a total brat, I thought she would be nice because of her parents.”

“We agreed with her father that I can teach her magic.” Garreth whispered back to Zuma as he watched Trent and Trisha giving Maleficent a lecture about her current behavior. “Keep in mind that Maleficent is still a kid, give her time to mature and a chance to start being nicer towards those around her.”

Zuma is a little skeptic, but he can’t do much to get Garreth to change his mind, “I don’t know… Keep in mind that she’s a dinosaur, and we don’t know what kinds of plans and motivations she would have in the future. I wouldn’t put too much trust on the dinosaurs as some don’t appear to be pleased with us being here and not being able to attack us.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Maleficent walks over to the dragons after her parents finish giving her a lecture. “When are you going to give me magic lessons?” She asked in a calmer, but still annoyed tone.

“We can start your lesson now.” Garreth answered. “Would you like to do it in your bedroom where it’s private?”

Maleficent is already thinking about having her lessons done somewhere private, but her bedroom is a perfect idea, she smiles. “We can do them there.”

Once in Maleficent’s bedroom, Garreth introduces Maleficent, a spell book for beginners and a basic wooden wand with a small crystal on the top. Maleficent takes a good look at her wand and looks back at Garreth’s scepter and Zuma’s scepter, a bit disappointed.

“How come I got this little wand while you and Zuma got something much better?” Maleficent whined.

“It’s because you’re a beginner and the wand is easy for those who are starting to learn how to use magic.” Garreth starts to explain. “The scepter takes a lot of skill to use and it’s not something for someone who is starting out to be able to use effectively.”

“When will I get my own?” The young dinosaur asked very rudely.

‘ _ Oh boy, she’s going to be a tough student…. _ ’ Garreth thought to himself before he replied to his student. “You will get one when you’re ready. Now listen carefully,” Garreth makes a light glow at the top of his scepter and moves it around. Maleficent watches in awe as her disappointed scowl starts to fade away. “Magic is both wonderful and complicated at the same time. With it, you can move things around at a distance, cast spells, and a variety of other things. But one wrong move and it can do things you don’t want it to do.” Garreth purposely made the ball of light grow bigger in size to the point where magic begins to swirl around them, causing the book to fly off and slam right into the bedroom door. Various small objects start falling off of shelves, tables, and the fireplace, while some start flying around. When it’s enough, Garreth stops the ball of light and with a flick of his scepter, everything quickly goes back to where they were.

Maleficent is speechless and amazed at the same time. She had read about magic in a book, but it only talked about how magic make things in the world work and how it’s everywhere. This is the first time that she gets to see magic in person! “That’s so cool! You’re going to teach me how to do that?”

“I will, but in order to understand it, you need to start with the basics. Once you have mastered the basics, then we can start moving onto things that are complicated. Until then let's get started on the lesson.”

The lesson starts, planting the seeds of what will come in the future. Leading to the future of uncertency filled with danger and the unknown.


End file.
